


All the world's a stage

by madammina



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: There is one Actor in Paris who gets just a BIT too into his role.





	All the world's a stage

Ladybug landed on her now designated spot at La Seine Musicale. With a nod to the various backdrop workers, stage crew, and dancers, she made her way to the assistant director. 

"So, what do we have this time?" She asked as she leaned on his podium. The playbook was closed, and Monsieur Laurent rubbed his eyes. 

"Pirates of Penzance, and he's the Pirate King. We went with the classic Kevin Kline version this time." He sighed. "More harmless, in case something like this happens again." 

"Ah, M'Lady." Chat Noir arrived and took up his regular seat on the other side of the podium. "... Is he a pirate?" 

"Yep." Ladybug sighed. "Why didn't you keep The Importance of Being Earnest?" She asked M. Laurent. "We got rid of that Akuma pretty easily once we convinced him he was engaged to Gwendolyn." 

"I know, I know." M. Laurent muttered. "But we wanted a musical in our repertoire with the new season here. It was this or Les Miserables." He pulled out a few other playbooks too.

"Why don't you do Hamlet. The names are pretty well known, Hawkmoth should realize he's akumatizing an actor then." Chat Noir said through a mouthful of popcorn someone gave him. 

"Considering that the play ends with almost everyone dead, we didn't want to risk it," Laurent replied as he handed the playbook to Chat Noir, who gently put it on the floor. "We need to find a nonviolent, famous, play so the poor guy doesn't keep on getting akumatized when he's in character." 

"Could we ban him from Paris?" Chat Noir asked. "I'd feel bad, but this happens every time he gets cast. It's a bit hard to solve Akumas for different literary characters."

"You don't know the half of it! Then we start getting letters from different universities asking if we consider the akumatization canon for the character and how it affects their understanding in literary discussion." M Laurent gestured to a prop person who pulled out a few prop swords. Chat Noir took one and swung it experimentally. "And I don't want to ban him from working in Paris. This isn't completely his fault." He glanced back at the Pirate King, who was singing loudly about how he was going to kill a general for lying about being an orphan. "Besides, it's just rude." 

"So's interrupting a play by talking." Ladybug said as she swung her own prop sword. "How good a swordsman is the Pirate King?"

"Bad, but he fights with the orchestra conductor in the last act, so I don't know how he'll react to you." M Laurent replied. "However this play also has no casualties and is resolved by revealing all the pirates are low-level royalty which then frees them up to marry the general's many daughters so..." he shrugged. "Try revealing that first before sword fighting." 

"Will do! This cat has nine lives knows how to fence!" Chat Noir said before running off onto the stage.

"You need a new way to pick a play," Ladybug told M. Laurent. 

"I know." Laurent sighed. "At least this only happens once a production run."

"And every time you audition him for different roles."

"Yeah, that too." Laurent sighed and pulled another playbook over to him. "Maybe we should do The Tempest. I'm pretty sure no one dies there." 

Ladybug sighed and ran onto the stage right as Chat Noir was knocked into the Orchestra pit.


End file.
